dalmatian_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch
Personality Like his siblings, he is responsible and cute, often fantasizing about mauling the villain Dirty Dawson from the Thunderbolt television series. He looks up to his father as his role model especially after he was rescued by them. When attacked by Jasper and Horace, Patch was the only one of the puppies to attempt to fight back. He also holds a small rivalry with Lucky. He and Lucky are very similar in personality; however, there are a few differences. Lucky is confident and arrogant, as opposed to Patch, who is insecure and humble. Lucky is apparently considered the favorite of the pups; this could be part of their rivalry. Despite his sibling rivalry with Lucky, Patch is close to him. It was shown when he tried to defend him after Horace forces Lucky to sit down. Appearences Patch is first seen in the film watching television with his brother and sisters. Patch seems to be addicted to the TV show Thunderbolt and interacts with it. After Patch and the puppies are put to sleep they are kidnapped by Jasper and Horace, henchmen to Cruella De Vil who seeks their skin to create coats. Patch's parents journey to save their puppies and Patch escapes with the rests. When needing to get past Cruella, Patch and his brother Lucky get into an argument and push each other in a fireplace and are covered in soot. This gives his father the idea to disguise themselves. Eventually, they returned and Patch is safe at home with his family. Patch is not an official character in the movie (though he appeared on some tie-in merchandise). However, a puppy resembling him can be seen at times, and he was included on the original VHS cover to the film. Patch also appeared as a secondary character in the TV series. Patch was redesigned to match his appearance in the original book: his appearance here resembles that of Rolly's, larger and somewhat muscular, and has a deeper voice. For unknown reasons, he wears a rope tied around his neck as opposed to a red collar. For the series, his personality was given to Lucky. In the series, Patch was loyal to his family and friends with all the puppies. In early production, he was going to be a main character, as well as his sister, Penny; however, Disney didn't want too many main characters, and so Patch became an extra character while Penny was dropped. Patch was also going to be more responsible and protective over Cadpig; however, that was dropped as well. Being the most iconic puppy, it is no surprise that Patch made several cameos in House of Mouse. In "Pluto Saves the Day", he and Rolly were part of an all-dog band, performing the song "Everybody Wants to Be a Woof". In the episode "Ask Von Drake", Patch can be seen with his siblings and father during "The Ludwig Von Drake Song". Patch is also the main character in the 2003 sequel 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. Patch feels unimportant being that he is said to be just another one of the 99 puppies. Patch runs away and meets his hero Thunderbolt. They spend time acting like heroes around London but when Cruella De Vil returns and captures his 98 siblings, Thunderbolt and himself, he learns Thunderbolt is just a television star and all the powers and villains on his show were fake. Patch uses his wits and boldness to save his family and defeat Cruella De Vil with the help of Thunderbolt. Cruella is finally caught by police and arrested while Patch reunites with his family and is given the attention he awaited. In the animated short, Patch makes a brief cameo during the end credits, gnawing on Cruella's design sketch. Information Name: Patch Gender: Male Relatives: Pongo (Father), Perdita (Mother), Luna, Pepper, Lucky, Penny, Rolly, Freckles, Dingo, Pickle, Plato, Playdoh, Harvey, Holly, Polly, Pooh, Sa-Sa, Steve, Ham, Hoover, Kirby, Lugnut, Furrball, Lumpy, Lipdip, Latch, Jolly, Lenny, Salter, Blob, Blot, Dot, Blackie, Whitie, Tripod, Duke, Sport, Yoyo, Corky, Spanky, Dipper, Disco, Inky, Smokey, Spatter, Bravo, Flapper, Puddles, Tiger, Tiresome, Scooter, Bump, Sniff, Spark, Wags, Yank, Hungry, Nosey, Sleepy, Speedy, Swifty, Bulgey, Hoofer, Pokey, 36 other puppies (Siblings/Adoptive siblings), Lucas (Brother-in-law), Pixel, Spot, Pongo Jr., Perdita Jr., Rolly Jr., Penny Jr. (Neices and nephews), Hannah (Niece-in-law), Doug (Grand-Nephew-in-law), Delilah (Grand-Niece), Dylan, Dolly, Dizzy, Dee Dee, Dawkins, Diesel, Dante, Destiny, Dallas, Déjà Vu, Delgado, D.J., Deepak, Da Vinci, Dorothy, Desmond, Delphie, Dafydd, Dinlo, Donburi, Declan, Diana, Ditto, Denzel, Dapple, Domino, Darby, Darcy, Dandy, Donut, Dodger, Dara, Demi, Dimple, Denim, Dean, Daoud, Dingo, Dieter, Dijon, Doreen, Duffy, Dobie, Diamond, Derek, Dusty, Dane, Delta, Dilma, Dominique, Duke, Dechang, Debbie-May, Debbie-Lou, Debbie-Lee, Denver, Devon, Duck, Dimitri 1, Dimitri 2, Dimitri 3, Dutch, Duchess, Drama, Drew, Dinga, Donny, Duncan, Dax, Dibs, Disco, Dixie, Dubaku, Diego, Daphne, Divya, Doris, Dvorak, Dolce Vita, Dalmar, Drake, Dupont, Deneesha, December, Dai-ichi, Donna-Maria, Dionne, Dulcinea, Dalston, Deuce, Daley, Dorset, Desiree, Darius, Damian, Durian, Dani, Dumpling, Dakota (Great Grand-Neices and nephews). Breed: Dalmation